Venator Class
|line=Star Destroyers |model=''Venator-class Star Destroyer |class=*Star Destroyer *Cruiser (standard classification system) *Capital ship (standard classification system) }} |cost=Not available for sale (likely valued at 59 million Republic credits) |modifier= |sysmods= |length=1,137 meters |width=548 meters |height=268 meters |mass= |max accel=3,000 G |mglt= |max speed=975 km/h |engine=*Primary drive engines (4 aft-mounted; 2 port, 2 starboard) *Secondary drive engines (2 aft-mounted; 1 port, 1 starboard) *Tertiary drive engines (2 aft-mounted; 1 port, 1 starboard) |hyperdrive=*Class 1.0 *Backup: Class 15 |hdrange=60,000 light-years (effective) |hdsystem= |poweroutput=Peak: 3,6 × 1024 W |power=Hypermatter annihilation reactor |shield gen=Equipped (roughly equivalent to that of a ''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer) |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation=Navigation computer equipped |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets (8) *Medium dual turbolaser cannons (2) *Turbolaser cannons (unknown number; may be a modification) *Point-defense laser cannons (52) *Tractor beam projectors (6) *Heavy proton torpedo tubes (4) **16 torpedoes each |complement=*[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing]] or V-19 Torrent starfighters (192) *ARC-170 starfighters (36) *[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]]s (192) *LAAT/i gunships (40) *Military walkers (24) *Various shuttles |bays= |escapepods= |crew=7,400 |skeleton= |passengers=2,000 troops |capacity=20,000 tons |cargohandling= |consumables=2 years |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |role=*Destroyer *Starfighter carrier *Military transport *Command ship *Frigate |firstuse=22 BBYStar Wars: The Clone Wars (film) |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire *Pirates *Mandalorians *Zann Consortium *Imperial Remnant |modules= }} The Venator''-class Star DestroyerRevenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5, also known as the 'Venator-class Destroyer',''TCG: Revenge of the Sith Republic attack cruiser, and later Imperial attack cruiser,[http://www.hasbro.com/default.cfm?page=ps_results&product_id=18519 Hasbro Imperial Venator model] was one of the capital ships used extensively by the Galactic Republic during the later parts of the Clone Wars, as well as by the Galactic Empire. It was designed and constructed by Kuat Drive Yards. Characteristics Dimensions A stock ship was 1,137 meters long, making it one of the largest capital ships capable of atmospheric operations, landing on planets to load and unload troops and vehicles. The Venator-class was born from the success of the ''Acclamator''-class assault ship and was designed by Lira Blissex for the purpose of serving as a medium-sized, versatile multi-role warship. Roles reactor core, hyperdrive and an auxiliary reactor.]] While designed primarily for ship-to-ship combat, the Venator had secondary roles ranging from starfighter carrier,Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 14 (fold-out) to military transport and battleship escort. The expanded carrier role made the Venator-class popular amongst Jedi starfighter aces. As a popular multi-role warship of the Republic Navy, the Venator was considered heavily armed and armored enough to lead assaults on Rim worlds like Utapau as well as fast enough to chase down blockade runners. Due to being relatively less self-sufficient than other ships in the fleet, the Venator-class often relied upon supply lines to aid long-range campaigns.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) These vessels also sported the red color of diplomatic immunity all Republic ships sported; by the beginning of the Galactic Empire, the hulls were deprived of this symbol of the Republic, giving them a dull gray appearance.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Offensive and defensive systems The armament of a single Venator-class Star Destroyer consisted of 8 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 point-defense dual laser cannons or turbolasers, and 4 heavy proton torpedo tubes. cannon aboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer Guarlara being destroyed by flak guns on Invisible Hand.]] The Venator-class's eight heavy dual turbolaser turrets were its main weapons and had two tracking modes. In its precise, long-range tracking mode, the DBY-827 could hit a target vessel at a range of 10 light minutes. During close-range fights, the turrets could rotate in three seconds with their fast-tracking mode. In terms of firepower, these weapons rivaled the main battery on the later ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers. The DBY-827 had seven different power settings. This allowed the Venator's pilots and gunners to select a range of destruction, from a small strike to a vaporizing blow. As a true warship, the Venator-class Star Destroyer could divert almost all of its reactor output to its heavy turbolasers when needed. As a result of this, a flotilla of Venator''s could break through the shields of a Trade Federation battleship with ease. At the suggestion of Anakin Skywalker, a heavy SPHA turbolaser cannon was installed within the ventral hangar bay of some ''Venator-class ships of the Open Circle Fleet. These weapons were meant to protect the Star Destroyers while they opened their long ventral doors to the army complement bays. They would be used to considerable effect during the Battle of Coruscant. Propulsion systems Venator''s were equipped with powerful engines, a Class 1 hyperdrive with an effective range of 60,000 light-years. Its main reactor could annihilate up to 40,000 tons of hypermatter fuel per second, producing at maximum 3.6 × 1024 watts of power. The main engine room had several vertical power cylinders littering the room, with walkways on different levels providing access to onboard personnel. Complement Despite possessing powerful weaponry and being on par with the [[Victory I-class Star Destroyer|''Victory-class]], the Venator-class was designed with an additional starfighter carrier role in mind. Its hangar bays were far larger than those on other Star Destroyers like the Victory-class and later models like the Imperator-class. Prior to the formation of the Galactic Empire, a typical Republic Venator carried a complement of 420 fighters: 192 V-wing or V-19 Torrent starfighters, 192 [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor]]s, and 36 ARC-170 starfighters. The ship also typically maintained a variety of shuttles in its hangars. Since it was capable of entering a planet's atmosphere and landing on its surface, the pre-Imperial Venator-class had a standard complement of 40 LAAT/i gunships and 24 military walkers for planetary operations. In addition to a standard ventral hangar bay, the bow of a Venator could open up to reveal a half kilometer long dorsal flight deck. This flight deck enabled the Venator-class to rapidly launch hundreds of fighters. However, the slow opening and closing of the armored bow doors could leave the ship extremely vulnerable. Although strong shielding was used to compensate for this weakness, this design aspect would be entirely omitted from later Star Destroyer designs, such as the Imperator-class. On ships in the Open Circle Fleet, a SPHA turbolaser cannon was positioned near the ventral hangar opening for the purpose of protecting the ship along the ventral arc. The Venator-class also had hangar-openings on its port and starboard side. These were used to dock with space stations, mooring towers, and larger starships, for the purpose of transferring troops and materials. Command tower Because of its carrier role, the Venator-class featured a novel dual bridge tower design. The port tower was the starfighter command bridge, while the starboard tower served as a standard helm and command bridge. On future designs, this dual bridge design was also employed. The command bridge was designed with dual crew pits where operators would be stationed to control the ship's various functions. Officers would patrol walkways above and have a panoramic view to the outside. This bridge design would become a standard feature on most Imperial warships.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) On top of each tower was a hyperwave communications and scanner module. Its function was similar to the scanner globes on the Imperial-class and other KDY vessels, but it had a flat shape. Flagships in Venator flotillas had red-painted conning towers to separate them from others.TCW Episode Guide: Destroy Malevolence History Republic origin The Venator-class shared some design-characteristics with a warship class that served in the Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Fleet thousands of years before the Clone Wars.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2 .]] ''Venator-class Star Destroyers were deployed in many battles during the middle and late Clone Wars, most notably during the Battle of Coruscant when upwards of a thousand such ships helped protect the capital, and played pivotal roles in the repulsion of the CIS forces and the rescue of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. These warships were fast enough to pursue blockade runners, while also being large enough to lead independent operations, such as the Battle of Kashyyyk and the Battle of Utapau. They could be used to land troops on planetary surfaces, and as escorts for battleships, but their primary role was as combat warships and starfighter carriers. Imperial period and beyond By the end of the Clone Wars, it had become the most popular capital ship of the Republic, although shortly after the formation of the New Order, it was eclipsed by designs inspired by the ''Victory''-class. Despite this, Venator''s were used to great effect in the early years of the Empire.The First to Strike'' In the Empire, these ships were stripped of the colorful markings of the Republic models. Eventually, more robust vessels such as the Imperator- and ''Tector''-class became favored, and the Venator and its variants were phased out. This was partially due to its over-reliance on starfighters, as it went against the prevailing Tarkin Doctrine and due to its prominent position in the Republic Navy, which the Empire attempted to distance itself from.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide .]] After the end of the Clone Wars, many Republic Venator''s were abandoned and left to drift in space. Several of these vessels fell into the hands of the Mandalorians, the Zann Consortium, and various pirate groups. By this time, the vessel was considered obsolete, but was available to buy from several merchantsStar Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' who gained the ships after the Empire sold many of them as scrap metal. This led to even more fringe groups obtaining Venator''s, as well as several Imperial Moffs, who used them in their private defense fleets. At least one Venator served in Admiral Daala's Maw Irregular Fleet in 40 ABY.Revelation'' Behind the scenes "Venator" is Latin for "hunter". The engine room of the Venator-class is modeled after the Gravity Control System of the SDF-1 Macross, from the first Macross anime series. In RotS:ICS, the Venator is described both as serving the part of a destroyer escorting larger Republic battleships, and described as a battleship itself (the latter in the section on the Invisible Hand). This is most likely a reference to different classification systems being in use, one of which has Star Destroyers like the Victory and Venator being medium-sized destroyers, while another has them as battleships. In the same book, the Utapauns are said to use "downscaled" warships, such as the ''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser. This explains why it's often referenced as a cruiser rather than a frigate (even when many were rebuilt into assault frigates), despite being smaller than both the Empire's Star Destroyers and their Star Cruisers. A similar system would be described by New Republic scholars as the Imperial Classification System in many of the West End Games sourcebooks. In the early development of Star Wars: Empire at War, the Venator was seen in at least one or two screenshots. It was then featured in the demo, but cut from the final game, though it can be modded back in the game completely. It is now featured in the expansion pack Forces of Corruption and can be built in skirmish mode. Appearances .]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''The First to Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Non-canonical appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Sources *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Magazine UK 59'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) * Notes and references External links * * *Star Wars Technical Commentaries *[http://www.hasbro.com/default.cfm?page=ps_results&product_id=18519 Imperial Venator model from Hasbro] Category:Star Destroyer variants Category:Galactic Empire starship classes Category:Galactic Republic starship classes Category:Kuat Drive Yards products Category:Mandalorian starships * de:Venator-Klasse es:Destructor Estelar clase Venator fr:Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» fi:Venator-luokan tähtituhooja Category:Fan Fiction Category:Rebel Alliance starship classes